


Baby's First Christmas- Lestrolly parentlock fluff

by Crowleys_mistress



Series: Parent-lock Lestrolly [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Lestrolly, Mollstrade, Tumblr Prompts, lestrade and Molly's love child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2817641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowleys_mistress/pseuds/Crowleys_mistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompts:<br/>"Some parentlock Christmas Mollstrade fluff would be glorious :3"</p><p>"How about one where Molly and Greg celebrate Christmas together? I'm in the christmas mood."</p><p>And numerous users asking for ''johnlock engagement party- lestrolly fluff'' to be continued</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby's First Christmas- Lestrolly parentlock fluff

They'd decided to get a house together after Molly had announced her pregnancy to him, she thought he might leave her after that but he hadn't, he'd been a wonderfully supporting and loving father to Roe.

"Come on, it's our song Molls" Greg laughed putting baby Lestrade on his hip and pulling a giggling Molly to her feet. Blushing and smiling uncontrollably, they all started dancing slowly to 'All I want for Christmas is you'. 

Once the song had finished Greg passed Roe to Molly who held her close then smiled and said "I've got a surprise, wait here I won't be long" befuddled but enticed Molly did what she was told, she wasn't going to argue, it was Christmas Eve after all. After a few hours of waiting Molly heard a grunt, then a thud from the hallway, then a loud "Ho Ho Ho". Startled she ran to the door only to be greeted by her fun loving partner dressed as Santa Claus carrying the largest pine tree that she'd ever seen. 

Roe squealed with delight and clapped whilst Molly kissed Greg and whispered "this is going to be the best Christmas, thank-you, I love you" 

Molly gently placed Roe in a circle of cushions on the sofa and once she has ensured that her baby was secure she rushed upstairs to get their box of shiny tree ornaments, baubles, tinsel and lights. Greg moaned in horror as he saw the tangled up Christmas lights and knew what would occupy his time for the next few hours. Laughing at Greg's reacting Molly laughed and whispered "good look babes" whilst gently kissing the top of his head.

Once the lights were untangled Molly hit play on the CD player and dragged Greg over to the tree, she had Roe resting on her hip who was grabbing baubles and throwing them at her father who was in hysterics. Laughing they all danced and sung along to Christmassy songs whilst decorating their first Christmas tree as a family. 

"Merry Christmas Molls" Greg whispered in her ear before pulling out a strip of mistletoe and holding it before him. 

"Merry Christmas" she replied smiling before slowly pressing her lips to his

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas guys tell me what you think :-)
> 
> Any requests message me on tumblr : its-the-queen-of-hell-bro


End file.
